


You're My Ace

by iwasnthere622



Series: Random Prompts [7]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Injury Abe, Spaz-Mihashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third practice into their second year as a team and this happens.</p><p>in which Mihashi is a spaz, Abe has a heart, and the fluff will downright rot your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #151: I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.  
> Pairing #24: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren (Ookiku Furikabutte)
> 
> Canon!verse.

Third practice into their second year as a team and _this_ happens.

Mihashi had been darting around like he did, movements spastic, hovering around Abe as if afraid if he stopped looking at him, he'd get injured again somehow. The team had been moving around and getting things set up for their practice, the field cleaned up, bats and balls and helmets laid out.

Abe had just turned from ending a discussion with Coach and Hanai about the goals of the practice today when he'd turned too fast and caught Tajima on the elbow as he carried a stack of bats past, causing them to clatter to the ground and Mihashi, in his rush to try to help, to trip over the bats and fall down, taking Abe with him.

He didn't even notice at first, too worried about that idiot pitcher injuring himself tripping up at practice before their first game of the season. That is, until he shifted to try to get up and he felt how Mihashi's weight was mostly on his legs and... oh.

Mihashi's face was right in his crotch.

He couldn't help it, he started blushing as Mihashi seemed to come to the same realization, scrambling up, Tajima trying to help him and ask if he was okay, but the other boy was a blur of motion as he sprinted across the field, through the fence, and ducked under the bleachers.

Hanai cleared his throat, his own face a bit red as he offered Abe a hand up, making him test out his leg to make sure that the fall hadn't hurt the recently injured limb. The rest of the team was doing their best not to crack up, really, but as soon as Tajima lost it -- "did you see their _faces_?!" -- the rest of them did, too, even Coach hiding a smile.

Abe wanted to run and hide, too, instead stiffly adjusting his uniform and brushing off dirt that would get on the clothes during practice anyway, before muttering something about checking on Mihashi and starting to head across the field.

He heard Coach bark out some orders, the laughter fading as the team got back to work getting things set up. Abe was nearly to the bleachers when Tajima jogged up to him and handed him a black permanent marker, giving him a fierce stare and serious nod before jogging off again.

Shaking his head at the team's star player's weird serious face when usually he was the one making poop jokes, Abe clutched the marker in his fist and ducked under the bleachers, the sounds of Mihashi sniffling making something clench tight in his chest.

"Mihashi..." he tried to say, the sound of his voice startling the pitcher into jumping and hitting his head on the bottom of the bleachers, collapsing backwards.

"Dammit, Mihashi!" Abe cursed, rushing forward and helping the boy sit up. "Stop moving around so spastically!"

Mihashi was still crying big, fat tears, face covered in their slimy trails, snot dangling from his note and covering his upper lip, shrinking from Abe's hands, face heating up.

"I-I-I-I..." he choked out, shaking.

Abe sighed, letting go once he was sure the boy hadn't managed to brain himself on the metal of the bleachers, sitting on the ground next to him.

"It was an accident. You need to be more careful -- if you get hurt we won't have a chance this season," Abe scolded, frowning in worry.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Mihashi blubbered, burying his face in his arms, frame shaking with sobs, embarrassed. What if Abe didn't want to play baseball with him anymore?

Abe pinched the bridge of his nose, repeating that it was an accident, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit thinking about it.

"C'mon," he said, when it looked like Mihashi's sobs were slowly down.

Mihashi quickly shook his head, curling into a tighter ball.

"Mihashi," Abe growled, annoyed.

Mihashi shrunk into a smaller ball. How did he even _do_ that?

"The team needs you," Abe tried to coax, voice gruff, not quite able to mask his annoyance now -- yes, he'd gotten pretty embarrassed, too, but accidents happened, especially with how spastic Mihashi was just in general, and he was eager to get the practice started.

"N-no they d-don't," Mihashi protested, voice muffled and thick from his crying.

Abe rolled his eyes skyward, praying for patience, taking a deep breath in and blowing it out slowly.

Without a word, he stood and moved behind the pitcher, something in his chest aching at how Mihashi automatically hunched his shoulders further. Still, he bent an quickly uncapped the marker Tajima had handed him, quickly sketching over the bold number one on the back of Mihashi's practice jersey.

"Yes they do. You're our ace," Abe said firmly, capping the marker and straightening up.

Mihashi sniffled but he lifted his head, trying to twist to see, as if the number one had disappeared and he was scared to hope that it was back.

"C'mon," Abe said offering his hand to pull the teen up.

Mihashi swayed before hesitantly taking the offered hand, letting Abe pull him to his feet.

Abe was surprised when Mihashi didn't let go of his hand, squeezing it tight, almost like a lifeline.

"I-I... th-thank you, Abe-kun," Mihashi stuttered out, bright red as usual.

Abe rolled his eyes but he offered a small smile, too. "Sure, Ren."

Mihashi looked up at him then, eyes wide, before he was grinning and bouncing on his feet, their still-clasped hands swaying with his movements.

"We need to practice your speed today," Abe reminded, starting to flush a bit at still holding hands.

Mihashi nodded enthusiastically, face earnest, wiping snot and tears on his sleeve. He started dragging Abe back to the field, and Abe didn't mind all that much that they were still holding hands as they walked back.

Mihashi was the ace and Abe was his catcher -- he'd do whatever he had to to protect him and help him shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to view the full list of prompts and pairings I'm working off of, please see the first work in this series.
> 
> Personal Tumblr: iwasnthere622  
> Supernatural Tumblr: maryslittleangel


End file.
